Father and Son
by AliceShotacon4Ever
Summary: /HIATUS/Hubungan Kiyoshi dan Kagami itu lebih dari teman tapi bukan kekasih/"Siapapun juga tahu kalau mereka seperti ayah dan anak."/sho-ai/Papa!Kiyo x Son!Gami/Lover pair: AoKagaKuro/slight!GoMxKagami/chapter dua up!
1. Chapter 1

"Ne, ne, Tetsu-kun~"

"Ya, Momoi-san?"

"Aku selalu penasaran, apa sebenarnya hubungan di antara Kiyoshi-san dan Kagamin?"

"…Hm…?"

"Iya, ssu! Aku juga penasaran, ssu! Maksudku, mereka itu benar-benar dekat, dan _affection_ yang saling mereka berikan setiap hari, ssu, membuatku curiga kalau mereka pacaran."

"Hah!? Lo bodoh ya, Kise!? Bakagami gak mungkin pacaran sama tuh orang!"

"Aku 'kan hanya curiga, ssu."

"Aomine-kun benar, Kagami-kun tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Siapapun juga tahu kalau mereka seperti ayah dan anak."

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi**

 **Father and Son © AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Warning(!):** OOC, Typo(s), _set after Winter Cup_ dan Kiyoshi gak pergi ke Amerika, **sho-ai** , **Papa!Kiyo x Son!Gami,** AoKagaKuro, slight!GoMxKagami, **amburegul** , etc.

 **O|X|O**

 **I.** Ayah dan Anak  
 **Hints:** KiyoKaga | KuroKaga | AoKaga | KiKaga

 **XxXxXxX**

Kiyoshi itu selalu perhatian sama semua anggota klub basket Seirin. Membantu Hyuuga dan Riko memimpin seluruh anggotanya. Membantu anggota tim ketika ada masalah. Melindungi mereka dengan segenap hati.

Namun, perhatian Kiyoshi berlebih terhadap Kagami.

Kiyoshi selalu memerhatikan Kagami. Selalu mengomelinya, mengontaknya setiap malam, memerhatikan segala kebutuhannya. Intinya, perhatian Kiyoshi berlebihan kepada Kagami.

Perhatian ini mengundang kecurigaan kepada seluruh anggota tim basket. Kuroko, bayangan _ace_ Seirin, yang memiliki perasaan kepada pemuda berisi _crimson_ itu, juga wanti-wanti jika _center_ Seirin itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kagami- _nya_.

"Aku penasaran hubungan diantara Kiyoshi-senpai dengan Kagami," tutur Kawahara.

"Ya, mereka dekat sekali, bukan? Menunjukkan kasih sayang itu di depan umum," lanjut Fukuda.

"Masa' iya mereka pacaran?" pikir Furihata.

"Itu mustahil, karena aku yang akan menjadi pacarnya Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko, walaupun dengan wajah datar, ketiga _benchwarmer_ kelas satu itu bergidik ngeri.

"Lagian hubungan mereka itu lebih dari teman, namun kurang dari kekasih," ujar Koganei disertai anggukan Mitobe.

"Iya, apa namanya?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Diantara teman dan kekasih," jawab Izuki.

"Bodoh," Hyuuga memukul kepala Izuki.

"Keluarga…gitu?" ujar Tsuchida.

"Hm, hm, mungkin saja begitu," kata Koganei setuju.

"Kalian semua bo~doh!" seru Riko tiba-tiba, semuanya menoleh ke belakang. Riko meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang, "dilihat dari sudut manapun, semua orang juga tahu kali, kalo Teppei dan Kagami-kun itu seperti ayah dan anak!"

"Ohhhh…" seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Bagus, posisiku sebagai seme-nya Kagami-kun tidak terancam," Kuroko tersenyum lega, yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi kok kelihatan kayak pacar yang begitu perhatian terhadap pasangannya, ya?" gumam Hyuuga.

"Kenapa gak lihat saja nanti saat latihan selesai? Kagami-kun akan pergi ke Majiba dengan Kuroko-kun, 'kan?" Riko menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Biasanya, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dan Momoi-san akan datang juga."

"Nah, Teppei pasti langsung siaga lima karena Kagami-kun akan bertemu dengan tiga orang itu," kata Riko dengan percaya diri.

"Emangnya napa?" tanya Hyuuga penasaran.

"Kubilang 'kan liat nanti," jawab Riko, "nah, sekarang, semuanya kembali latihan!"

"Baik!"

 **…**

Latihan berakhir jam empat sore. Setelah berganti pakaian, Kagami dan Kuroko akan pergi ke Majiba, bertemu Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi.

"Kagami," panggil Kiyoshi menghampiri pemuda beriris _crimson_ dan pemuda berhawa hantu.

"Iya senpai?" tanya Kagami menoleh, Kuroko ikutan menoleh.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ke Majiba, bareng Kuroko," jawab Kagami.

"Hanya Kuroko…?"

"Hmm…kurasa Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi akan ada juga."

"Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi…?"

"Iya."

Kiyoshi mengusap dagunya, berpikir. Kagami bingung. Kuroko memerhatikan saja. "Tenang saja, Kiyoshi-senpai, aku akan menjaga Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko.

Kiyoshi menatap Kuroko tidak yakin, "Baiklah, aku memercayakan Kagami kepadamu, Kuroko."

"Tentu saja, serahkan kepadaku," Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

"Kiyoshi…ayo pulang!" panggil Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Kuroko, Kagami. Dan, Kagami, jangan tidur malam-malam, oke? Setelah sampai di apartemen, segera hubungi aku. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, hubungi aku juga, oke?" kata Kiyoshi.

"O-oke…" Kagami mengangguk dengan tidak yakin.

Kiyoshi berlari kecil menghampiri Hyuuga dan yang lain. Kagami memandanginya sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Apa maksudnya tadi?" tanyanya.

"Kiyoshi-senpai hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Hah…? Emangnya aku mau perang, gitu?" Kgaami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak Kagami-kun, ini hanya…sudah malam," jawab Kuroko.

"Astaga, aku bukan anak kecil! Aku pergi malam-malam juga udah biasa, kok!" Kagami memutar bola matanya.

"Kiyoshi-senpai hanya khawatir."

"Ya, ya."

Keduanya pun pergi ke Majiba.

 **…**

Sementara itu, Kiyoshi…

"Ada apa, Teppei? Kau kelihatan khawatir," tanya Riko.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kagami akan bertemu Aomine, Kise, dan Momoi. Walaupun ada Kuroko, aku tidak yakin Kagami akan selamat. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk membuntuti mereka, tapi…" Kiyoshi mulai mengoceh.

"Aku bawa majalah, dan kacamata kok," kata Riko.

"Aku ada topi," sambung Hyuuga.

Kiyoshi menatap kedua sahabatnya tidak percaya, "Kalian…baik sekali."

"Tentu saja, d'Aho! Kita 'kan sahabat!" seru Hyuuga.

"Nah, ayo kita menyamar dan mengawasi Kagami-kun dan yang lain," Riko tersenyum penuh arti.

 **…**

Kagami dan Kuroko sudah memesan dan duduk di tempat favorit mereka. Kagami melahap gunung _burger_ di depannya, dan Kuroko menyesap _vanilla shake_ -nya.

Kuroko memerhatikan Kagami yang pipinya menggembung, seperti tupai. _Lucunya…_ batin Kuroko, _bisa bahaya kalau Kagami jatuh di tangan yang salah. Terlebih si mesum gosong Aomine-kun. Aku harus pindah kesebelahnya sebelum yang lain datang_.

"Kagami-kun―"

"Kagamicchi~!" tiba-tiba, datang makhluk kuning memeluk Kagami.

"Yo, Kagami," sapa makhluk lainnya yang gosong terbakar matahari.

Tatapan Kuroko langsung penuh dengan kebencian. Kagami memandang Kise risih, "Hai Kise," lalu memandang Aomine, "Aomine."

"Aku duduk di samping Kagamicchi, ya~" Kise mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kagami.

"Eh, minggir, Spongebob sialan, gue yang duduk disebelah Kagami," Aomine menarik paksa Kise dari tempat duduk itu.

"Ih, apaan sih, Aominecchi!? Aku yang duluan, kok," seru Kise kesal.

"Pokoknya lu minggir, gue yang duduk di sebelah Kagami," Aomine duduk di sebelah Kagami.

"Minggir! Aku duluan, ssu!" Kise menarik Aomine hingga mereka nyaris jatuh, "aku yang duduk disamping Kagamicchi!"

"Gue-lah, lo mending pergi sana jauh-jauh!" seru Aomine melototi Kise.

"Lo yang pergi jauh-jauh, dasar manusia gosong!" seru Kise melotot balik.

"Lo bilang apa, hah, kuning sialan!?"

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko menggebrak meja, menjadikannya perhatian. "Aku yang duduk disamping Kagami-kun, kalian berdua enyah dari dunia ini," Kuroko men- _death glare_ kedua remaja beda seragam yang sedang adu mulut tadi.

"Hah? Lo yang enyah dari dunia ini! Gue yang duduk di sebelah Kagami. Titik!" seru Aomine melototi Kuroko.

"Aku yang duduk sebelah Kagamicchi!" seru Kise gak mau kalah.

"Aku yang akan duduk disebelah Kagami-kun!" Kuroko juga tidak mau kalah.

Aura tidak mengenakkan menguar dari tubuh ketiganya, membuat banyak pelanggan tidak enak. Kagami yang sedari tadi menonton _sweatdrop_ berat. "Hei…kalian bertiga…jangan berantem, nanti di tendang _security_ loh," kata Kagami.

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah Kagami, "Terus, siapa yang bakal duduk disamping lo!?"

"Suit ae gampang, 'kan?" jawab Kagami datar.

Ketiganya diam. Lalu kembali membentuk lingkaran, "JAN-KEN-PON!" teriak ketiganya membentuk berbagai macam bentuk dengan tangan kanan mereka. Tapi, tak ada yang menang.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" sekali lagi, tak ada yang menang.

"JAN-KEN-PON!" ketiganya langsung diam tak berkutik.

"Yeah, gue menang!" seru Aomine bersorak, langsung duduk di samping Kagami.

"Ih, ih, sampe tiga skor-nya!" seru Kise tidak terima.

"Kita tanding ulang, Aomine-kun!" seru Kuroko juga tidak terima.

"Paan sih? Gue yang menang, kok. Terima kenyataan aja deh lo pada," Aomine menyeringai.

"Tapi―"

"Kalian berdua duduk deh, aku liat _security_ -nya udah melototin kalian," kata Kagami menatap Kuroko dan Kise.

Dengan kesal, Kuroko kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan Kise duduk disebelahnya. Aomine mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kagami, "Hei, Kagami, Sabtu lo sibuk, gak?"

"Hmm..? Gak sih," gumam Kagami.

"Kalo gitu, lo ikut gue ya besok," Aomine menyeringai puas.

"Kemana?"

"Ada deh," jawab Aomine, "tapi, cuman berdua, oke?"

"O…ke…" Kagami mengangguk tidak yakin.

"Kagami-kun terlihat tidak yakin, jadi aku akan ikut menemani," kata Kuroko.

"Hah? Gue bilang 'kan cuman berdua sama Kagami, jadi lo gak usah ikut-ikutan deh, Tetsu!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Aku juga ikut-ssu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kagamicchi berduaan doang sama orang dekil macam Ahominecchi!" seru Kise.

"Hah? Lo bilang gue paan, Kise!?" Aomine menatap tajam Kise.

"Orang dekil," jawab Kise menatap sinis orang di depannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Momoi mana?" tanya Kagami melahap _burger_ -nya.

"Dia lagi ada urusan, jadi gak bisa datang," jawab Aomine tersenyum miring ke arah Kagami.

Kagami manggut-manggut. "Besok jam berapa?"

"Pagi, sepuluhan, gue jemput, tenang kok," jawab Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lalu fokus kembali ke makanannya. "Kagami-kun, aku akan menginap hari ini, boleh 'kan?" kata Kuroko memandangi Kagami.

"Hm?" Kagami menatap Kuroko, "tentu, biasanya kau juga menginap setiap malam Sabtu, 'kan?"

"Heee!? Aku juga mau menginap, ssu!" rengek Kise.

"Gak. Cuman aku yang boleh menginap," Kuroko men- _death glare_ Kise.

Kise cemberut, "Curang, ssu…"

"Kalau kau mau menginap, besok malam boleh kok," kata Kagami.

"Beneran, ssu!? Yeaahh!" Kise bersorak bahagia.

"Haahh!? Kok gitu sih!? Kalo gitu gue juga nginep besok malem!" seru Aomine.

"Aku juga menginap, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko.

"Ah…maaf, tapi, kata Tatsuya, hanya boleh satu orang setiap malam yang boleh menginap di apartemen-ku, atau kau harus bertanya sendiri dengan Tatsuya," jawab Kagami tersenyum maaf sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

 _Sial_ , batin Aomine dan Kuroko, menatap kesal Kise.

 _Rasakan itu, kalian berdua, aku akan malam mingguan di apartemen Kagamicchi, hahahahahaahahahahahhahahahaha_ , batin Kise tertawa laknat.

 **…**

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari meja Kagami dan kawan-kawan…

"Mereka meributkan apa?" tanya Hyuuga bingung, mengintip dari majalahnya.

"Sepertinya tempat duduk di samping Kagami-kun," jawab Riko menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya.

"Lalu, siapa yang dapat?" tanya Kiyoshi, meremas majalah yang dipegangnya.

Setelah beberapa mengamati, Aomine terlihat bersorak dan langsung duduk disamping Kagami. Seketika, Hyuuga dan Riko bergidik karena merasakan aura mematikan dari sahabatnya.

"Hooo…jadi si gosong dari Touo yang duduk disamping Kagami-ku, hah…?" Kiyoshi tersenyum―senyum-senyum psikopat.

 _Glek_ , Hyuuga dan Riko menelan ludah.

Tak berapa lama, Aomine mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kagami, membuat aura mematikan semakin mencekam. "Ngapain dia ngalungin tangan ber-virusnya ke Kagami-ku, hah…!? Dia kira dia siapa berani-berani melakukan itu…!?" senyum Kiyoshi semakin mengembang―dan mengerikan.

"Te-tenang Teppei," kata Riko gemetaran.

"Kau menakuti pelanggan yang lain, d'Aho!" Hyuuga memukul kepala Kiyoshi dengan majalah yang ia gulung.

Kiyoshi meringis, seketika aura mematikan menghilang. "Hyuuga…jangan memukul seperti itu…wajar 'kan aku seperti itu, masalahnya yang berdekatan dengan Kagami itu orang mesum seperti makhluk biru gosong itu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, kau _overprotective_ sekali dengan Kagami, ya," kata Hyuuga sarkatis.

"Tentu saja. Kagami itu inosen, sepolos kertas putih, malaikat. Gak mungkin aku membiarkannya di sentuh-sentuh oleh makhluk dakian berjiwa setan macam Aomine," jelas Kiyoshi dengan tampang serius.

"Iya sih…" Hyuuga dan Riko manggut-manggut setuju.

Mereka kembali memerhatikan ke-4 remaja itu. Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise kembali berdebat, dengan berakhir Kise yang bersorak, dan Aomine serta Kuroko mengutuk.

"Kenapa si kuning bersorak gitu? Dia mau ngapain dengan Kagami-ku, hah!?" aura mematikan kembali terasa.

"Emangnya Kagami-kun udah punyamu, Teppei?" tanya Riko _sweatdrop_ sekaligus merinding.

"Aku akan mengadopsi Kagami suatu hari nanti," jawab Kiyoshi mantap.

Hyuuga dan Riko _sweatdrop_ kuadrat, _Obsesi-nya pada Kagami ini…keterlaluan._

"Perlu panggil psikiater gak sih?" bisik Hyuuga.

"Entahlah, kita perhatikan saja dulu seberapa parah obsesi-nya," bisik Riko.

"Berhenti mengeluarkan aura hitam itu, d'Aho!" Hyuuga kembali memukul kepala Kiyoshi.

"Khe…" ringis Kiyoshi menatap kesal Hyuuga, "aku perlu memastikan anak-ku baik-baik saja! Kalau mereka berani macam-macam dengan anak-ku, aku akan menghukum mereka," Kiyoshi tersenyum psikopat―ala-ala Akashi.

" _Fix_ , kita panggil psikiater," kata Hyuuga.

"Oke," Riko segera mengambil ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba Kiyoshi berdiri. "Ada apa, Kiyoshi?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Mereka mau pergi," Kiyoshi tampak khawatir, "ayo cepetan, nanti kita kehilangan jejak mereka," Kiyoshi segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, meminum soda-nya, dan berlari mengikuti Kagami dan yang lain.

"Eh, tunggu, Kiyoshi," Hyuuga menutup tasnya dan berlari mengejar Kiyoshi.

"Teppei! Hyuuga!" seru Riko menyandang tasnya, mengambil minumannya yang masih penuh, lalu berlari mengikuti arah kedua sahabatnya.

Ketiganya berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari ke-4 remaja berambut warna-warni itu. Terlihat Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko berebutan perhatian Kagami―yang bingung dan menanggapi seadanya. Kuroko terlihat mengusir jauh-jauh Aomine dan Kise, lalu menamengi Kagami dari keduanya. Aomine dan Kise men- _death glare_ Kuroko.

Kiyoshi tersenyum, "Bagus Kuroko, aku tahu bisa mengandalkanmu."

Hyuuga dan Riko cuman bisa mingkem melihat sahabatnya, anak kelas satu mereka, dan anak kelas satu sekolah lain yang pernah mereka kalahkan.

"Aku gak mau mikirin bagaimana cerita ketika Kagami-kun menikah nanti," kata Riko.

"Pacaran aja mustahil, gimana mau nikah," lanjut Hyuuga.

 **…**

Malam ini, Kuroko akan menginap di apartemen Kagami. _Akan kupastikan besok Kagami-kun gak akan pergi bareng si gosong itu_ , batin Kuroko. _Demi keperawanan Kagami-kun_!

"Hei, Kuroko, kau mau tidur dimana? Kamar tamu atau kamarku?" tanya Kagami.

"Kamar Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko cepat.

"Baiklah…" Kagami memasuki kamarnya, Kuroko ikutan. Kagami membuka lemari dan mencari futon-nya. "Hmmm…?"

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sepertinya futon-nya masih dicuci…" jawab Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "jika sekasur denganku, apa tak apa?"

"Tak apa Kagami-kun. Aku sangat ikhlas," jawab Kuroko bersorak ria.

"Kau…yakin tak apa?"

"Tak apa kok, Kagami-kun. Sesekali tidur bersama tak apa, 'kan?" Kuroko tersenyum.

Kagami ikutan tersenyum, "Oke…kau mau melakukan sesuatu? Menonton? Atau main _game_?" tawar Kagami berjalan menuju ruang tengah setelah meletakkan tasnya di dekat lemari, "letakkan saja tas-mu di dekat tas-ku."

Kuroko mengangguk dan meletakkan tasnya di samping tas Kagami, lalu mengikuti Kagami. Mereka menyetel film _action_ yang baru dibeli Kagami kemarin. Di pertengahan film, tiba-tiba HP Kagami berbunyi.

"Oh, dari Kiyoshi-senpai," kata Kagami, "aku ke balkon ya, mau jawab telpon."

"Tentu, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami berjalan menuju balkon dan mengangkat teleponnya. Kuroko memandangi Kagami yang sedang berbincang dengan Kiyoshi. Penasaran, Kuroko mengendap-endap mendekati Kagami.

"Aku sedang menonton film dengan Kuroko. Iya, Kuroko menginap di rumahku. Besok? Paginya sih aku pergi dengan Aomine. Aku gak tahu, katanya dia bakal jemput aku jam sepuluh. Eh, senpai mau ikut? A-ah…yang ngajak 'kan Aomine, jadi senpai tanya aja sama Aomine…oke? Soalnya aku gak tahu. Huh? Kise? Ah, dia bakal nginep besok malam. I-iya…kenapa…? Te-tenang kok, senpai, dia gak bakal ngapa-ngapain kok. Cuman nginep doang, 'kan? Kami paling cuman main PS atau nonton film. Udah, gitu aja. Karena futon-nya masih di _laundry_ , Kuroko dan aku tidur satu kasur. Se-senpai…tenang dong…lama-lama mirip Tatsuya…gak papa kok, Kuroko gak bakal ngapa-ngapain kok. Sumpah deh, sumpah. Oke, _oyasumi mo_ , Kiyoshi-senpai."

Klik! Kagami memutus sambungan. Kuroko segera kembali ke sofa. _Kiyoshi-senpai ternyata belum percaya 100% denganku. Aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku akan menjadi seme yang baik untuk Kagami-kun!_ tekad Kuroko.

"Sori, nunggu lama, film-nya udah sampe mana?" tanya Kagami kembali duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Sampe tokoh utamanya ketabrak kereta," jawab Kuroko.

"Eh!?" Kagami sontak menoleh ke TV.

"Eh, salah, sampe tokoh utamanya loncat ke kereta."

Kagami menatap datar Kuroko, "Jangan bikin aku kaget dong, kukira ini jadi film horor."

"Maaf."

"Ya, gak papa."

Keduanya pun kembali fokus ke film. Kadang Kagami akan histeris, atau menangis, atau mengumpat-umpat. Dan saat adegan-adegan ekstrim, terkadang Kagami akan memeluk Kuroko―yang membuat pemuda berwajah sedatar papan triplek itu bahagia bukan main.

Tiga jam menonton film, akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur. Kagami mematikan lampu dan naik ke atas kasur. Kuroko tidur di dekat dinding. Keduanya saling berhadapan.

" _Oyasumi_ , Kagami-kun," bisik Kuroko tersenyum.

Kagami membalas senyumnya, " _Oyasumi_ , Kuroko."

Dan keduanya pun menutup mata, tidur. Tapi, tak berapa lama, Kuroko membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kagami sudah tertidur. Kagami terlihat imut ketika ia tidur. Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda tanpa penjagaan disampingnya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Kagami, hingga telinganya dapat mendengar detak jantung Kagami.

" _Aishiteru yo,_ Kagami-kun…" bisiknya memejamkan mata.[]

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini apaan, astaga!/lempar lemari/Gak puas sama chap satu, tapi gak tahu mau nulis kayak mana lagi TAT

Terus, bukannya mau fokus ke OT3; AoKagaKuro!? Kenapa malah menangin Kise!?

KiyoKaga-nya juga…oh, Tuhan…kurang deh, kurang

Chap satu masih amburegul, diusahakan chap dua ditingkatkan kualitas-nya~

Jadi, ini fic tentang hubungan Papa!Kiyo dan Son!Gami, terus buat pairing lover-nya, mau difokuskan ke OT3 Alice; AoKagaKuro―tapi slight!GoMxKagami loh…ingat, ada pair GoMxKagami-nya…ingat―/plak

Papa!Kiyo itu posesif dan overprotective, dibantu sama koloni(?)nya, Hyuuga dan Riko. Dan, nanti dia akan bekerja sama dengan Himuro.

 _Anyway_ , makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review cerita ini~

Alice undur diri―dan gak tahu ini mau di update kapan

Baca juga ya fic Alice yang satu lagi, 'Red Light in Rainbow' dg pair GoMxKagami/promosi/plak


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko keki setengah mati. Dia makan sarapan yang dibuat Kagami dengan kesal hingga mengigit sendoknya. Makanannya gak salah, enak seperti biasa. Kagami juga…gak salah sih, polos seperti biasa. Yang salah itu Aomine. Ya, Ahomine Dakian itu yang salah.

 _Dasar Ahomine-kun sialan,_ umpat Kuroko dalam hati.

Apartemen Kagami pagi itu sepi, hanya terdengar suara burung dan kendaraan di luar. Tak ada suara Kagami yang biasanya menenangkan hati Kuroko sekarang.

Dia keduluan dari Aomine.

Aomine sudah pergi bersama Kagami―entah kemana.

"Awas aja Ahomine-kun," Kuroko masih mengigiti sendok dengan kesal, "aku bawa pasukan nanti."

Kuroko segera menyiapkan HP-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

 **[Halo Kuroko?]**

"Kiyoshi-senpai, kau dimana?"

 **[Masih di rumah, Kuroko, ada apa?]**

"Kagami-kun sudah berangkat dengan Aomine dan aku tidak sempat menghentikan mereka. Jadi, aku mohon kerjasamanya dengan yang lain, Kiyoshi-senpai."

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi**

 **Father and Son © AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Warning(!):** OOC, Typo(s), _set after Winter Cup_ dan Kiyoshi gak pergi ke Amerika, **sho-ai** , **Papa!Kiyo x Son!Gami,** AoKagaKuro, slight!GoMxKagami, **amburegul** , **gaya bahasa berubah-ubah,** etc.

 **O|X|O**

 **II.** AoKaga Jalan-Jalan  
 **Hints:** AoKaga | dan lainnya :v/plak

 **XxXxXxX**

Aomine tertawa laknat. Tertawa sejadi-jadinya. Tertawa sekeras mungkin―tapi di dalam hati. Di wajahnya sekarang hanya tertampang senyum nista.

Kenapa? Oh, ayolah, dia bahagia banget. Kebangetan malah. Bisa bawa Kagami pagi-pagi tanpa ketahuan Kuroko itu…sesuatu banget.

 _Dia pasti lagi ngumpat-ngumpat sekarang_ , batin Aomine masih tersenyum nista, _hahahaha, rasain lo, hahahahahaha_.

"Aomine, apa gak apa ninggalin Kuroko? Dia belom bangun loh tadi. Kalo dia nyariin aku gimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Gak perlu khawatir gitu dong," Aomine merangkul Kagami dan mengusap kepalanya, "dia tahu kok kalo kamu sama aku. Jadi, gak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, 'kan?"

"Terus, kita mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan dong, bareng aku," Aomine tersenyum narsis. Mata Kagami berkedut, _Najis_.

"Ya, kemana?"

"Ada deh, rahasia."

Kagami menghela napas, pasrah mau dibawa Aomine kemana aja. Dia juga gak sempat ngasih tahu Kiyoshi kalo dia sudah pergi dengan Aomine. Kata Aomine, gak usah kasih tahu Kiyoshi, emangnya Kiyoshi siapa Kagami? _Senpai_ -nya lah, siapa lagi.

Tapi, kok, _overprotective_ gitu? Nah…Kagami sih gak peduli, asalkan dia bisa sedikit bebas.

Tapi, kalo gak dikasih tahu bisa gawat juga. Kiyoshi itu kalo gak tahu Kagami sedang ngapain…bisa menggila dia. Kagami bimbang, antara nelpon Kiyoshi atau gak. Tapi, Kuroko tahu 'kan dia sedang bersama Aomine? Mungkin Kuroko yang bakal ngehubungin Kiyoshi.

"Nah, kita udah sampe," Aomine menarik lengan Kagami untuk menuruni bus. Setelah bus pergi, keduanya masih diam di tempat. Aomine memerhatikan Kagami, yang wajahnya seperti menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

Lalu, Kagami menoleh ke samping, "Taman, Aomine?"

"Ya," Aomine mengangguk dengan semangat, lalu senyumnya sedikit memudar, "kau…gak senang ya..?"

Kagami menggeleng dengan ekspresi masih tidak percaya, "Kamu itu Aomine-ku 'kan?"

Aomine sempat mematung sebentar ketika Kagami berucap begitu, lalu melirik ke Kagami, "A..apa..?"

"Kau itu Aomine yang ku kenal, 'kan?" ulang Kagami.

Aomine tersenyum kecut, "Yeah. Kau kira aku apa? Alien?"

"Siapa tahu," Kagami tertawa kecil, "habisnya, Aomine dengan taman 'kan bertolak belakang. Jadi, kita ngapain disini?"

"Jalan-jalan…?" Aomine berpikir, " _refreshing_ atau sejenisnya…selama ini kita kalo pergi berdua pasti selalu main basket atau ke Majiba. Sesekali boleh 'kan…ng…pergi ke tempat lain…gitu."

"Ya udah, ayo," Kagami menggandeng tangan Aomine dan berjalan di depan. Aomine mengikuti Kagami saja, padahal dia yang ngajak.

Aomine menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Wajahnya sedikit merah. _Andaikan 'Aomine-ku' itu berarti 'Kau itu milikku' Bakagami…ah, tapi bisa bebas dari yang lain dan berduaan sama Kagami boleh juga_.

 **…**

"Apa kau punya ide dimana Aomine dan Kagami berada?" tanya Kiyoshi yang khawatir. Pasalnya, Kagami juga tidak menghubunginya sejak pagi. Kini, ia bersama Kuroko, Kise, Hyuuga, Riko, dan Momoi di depan gedung apartemen Kagami.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kiyoshi-senpai. Biasanya mereka akan bermain basket atau pergi ke Majiba. Tapi, kurasa kali ini tidak," jawab Kuroko.

"Momocchi, kau tahu kemana perginya Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi?" tanya Kise menoleh ke manajer _pink_ asal Touo itu.

"Nggak…aku gak tahu, maaf," Momoi tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Hmm…biasanya jika kau mengajak doi-mu, kau pergi ke taman hiburan, 'kan?" gumam Riko.

"Aomine sama taman hiburan itu…" Hyuuga berpikir, "gak nyambung."

"Tapi, biasanya 'kan orang kesana," kata Riko.

"Tapi…Dai-chan gak pernah ngomongin soal taman hiburan deh. Kalo dia mau ngajak Kagamin kemana-mana, pasti selalu nanya―" Momoi mendapat pencerahan, "oh."

"Ada apa, Momoi?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Kemarin-kemarin Dai-chan ngomongin soal 'tempat yang cocok buat jalan-jalan atau _refreshing_ ' gitu. Terus, aku jawab taman kota yang ada di daerah Timur itu. Mungkin dia dan Kagamin kesana," jawab Momoi.

"Oke semua, kita langsung kesana!" seru Kiyoshi memimpin.

"Tapi, dengan apa, d'aho?" Hyuuga menatap datar Kiyoshi.

"Tentu saja naik mobilku," tiba-tiba, muncul Akashi di samping Hyuuga―sukses membuat semua teriak kecuali Kiyoshi dan Kuroko.

"Aku tadi menelepon Akashi-kun juga," jelas Kuroko.

"Jadi semua, ayo segera naik mobilku," Akashi tersenyum namun banyak aura tidak mengenakan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Dan mencari kemana Aomine serta Kagami," sambung Kiyoshi yang memperburuk aura disana.

"Lalu memberikan hukuman setimpal karena membawa Kagami seenak jidat tanpa memberitahu siapa-siapa," lanjut Kuroko yang membuat suasana makin mencekam.

Yang lain _sweatdrop_ dan merinding, _Tiga manusia abnormal yang terlalu mengerikan telah berkumpul demi seorang malaikat yang diculik setan gosong_.

"Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan," bisik Momoi kepada Riko.

"Heh, masukkan Himuro-san dan semua _komplit_. Tamatlah riwayat Aomine-kun," bisik Riko tersenyum _speechless_.

"Hm, kau benar," Momoi mengangguk setuju.

 **…**

Aomine merinding, merasa nyawanya terancam. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, atas-bawah, memastikan tidak ada makhluk-makhluk abnormal yang membuntutinya atau yang akan menyerangnya nanti.

"Di sini serasa kayak di hutan ya, banyak pohonnya," Kagami mengamati sekeliling, "apa disini ada taman bunga?"

"Ku-kurasa ada," jawab Aomine menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidka gatal, _setidaknya momen terakhir hidupku bersama Kagami_.

"Oh, ada sungai, ayo liat," Kagami menarik tangan Aomine lagi. Mereka menghampiri sungai yang beraliran deras. Kagami berjongkok dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sungai yang jernih, "Uwahh…dingin."

Aomine berjongkok di sebelahnya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya juga, "Hoo, beneran dingin."

"Oh, ada danau disana," Kagami menunjuk ke arah kanan, "ayo, ayo!" bangkit dan berlari kesana.

Aomine tersenyum melihat tingkah Kagami dan berlari kecil mengejarnya, "Woi, tunggu, Bakagami!"

Mereka sampai di danau, dimana ada beberapa orang disana. Ada yang sedang menaiki perahu, ada yang sedang berada di jembatan, ada juga yang memancing, atau foto-foto disana. "Naik perahu, yuk," ajak Kagami.

"Eh!?" Aomine kaget karena ajakan Kagami, "te-tentu, ayo."

Kagami dan Aomine pun menaiki perahu. "Aomine, kau yang dayung," Kagami memberikan dayung kepada Aomine.

"Hah…? Kenapa aku!?" Aomine menolak.

"Oh, ayolah, Aomine hatinya putih 'kan, gak kayak kulitnya," Kagami menyeringai nista.

"Tch, jangan mengejekku Bakagami," seru Aomine kesal tetapi menerima dayung itu dan mulai mendayung sampan. Kagami mengamati sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar. Aomine mengamati Kagami, tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya yang lucu. Lalu, pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ne, Aomine," panggil Kagami.

"Ya?" tanya Aomine.

"Kau tahu tempat ini dari mana?"

"Dari Satsuki."

Terjadi keheningan dimana keduanya saling tatap. "Berarti sebentar lagi kita gak bisa berduaan dengan damai lagi dong," kata Kagami melirik ke danau.

 _Si Bakagami ini bilang apa? Dia masih ingin berduaan denganku!?_ batin Aomine yang jadi salah tingkah, lalu mendadak mukanya jadi horor, _oh ya, Satsuki-kan selalu di sisi Tetsu! Dammit!_

 **…**

Ke-7 remaja itu sudah sampai di taman yang disebutkan Momoi. Kiyoshi, Akashi, dan Kuroko langsung celingukan, mencari tanda-tanda Kagami dan Aomine. "Hei…tenang dulu," kata Riko.

"Menurutmu, mereka ada dibagian mana?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku tidak tahu _senpai_ , taman bukanlah genre Aomine-kun maupun Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko.

"Andaikan kalian menyelipkan GPS di salah satu HP mereka," kata Akashi mendesah.

 _Hello!? Itu mah udah gila banget_ , batin yang lain minus tiga orang di atas _sweatdrop_ berat.

"Momoi-san, ada ide?" tanya Kuroko menoleh ke Momoi.

Momoi mendongak, berpikir, lalu menggeleng sambil menatap Kuroko sedih.

"Lebih baik kita keliling saja mencari mereka," usul Hyuuga.

"Oke, mencar," kata Kiyoshi, "aku dengan Hyuuga dan Riko, Kuroko dengan Momoi, dan Akashi dengan Kise."

"Baiklah," Akashi mengangguk setuju.

"Eh, tunggu, ssu! Aku sama Akashicchi!?" Kise kaget.

"Ada apa Ryota? Kau menolak?" tanya Akashi mendelik ke arah Kise.

"Ti-tidak, ssu," Kise dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berpencar," seru Akashi, yang disertai anggukan yang lain dan mereka berpencar.

"Aku serasa…Kagami kayak diculik aja loh," gumam Riko yang diikuti anggukan Hyuuga.

"Kagami emang hilang!" seru Kiyoshi.

 _Tapi 'kan dia sama Aomine…_ batin Riko dan Hyuuga _sweatdrop_.

 **…**

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Aomine berdiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan. _Kek-nya mereka sudah sampai di taman ini, sialan, padahal aku berharap bisa lebih lama lagi bersama Kagami, berduaan doang_ , batin Aomine keki.

"Kenapa Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"Ah, gak papa, laper kek-nya," jawab Aomine.

"Yaudah, ayo turun, kita cari makan."

"Oke."

Keduanya pun turun dari sampan dan keliling mencari makanan. Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran yang lumayan ramai. Keduanya memesan cukup banyak dan mulai makan. Aomine memerhatikan Kagami makan, lalu tertawa kecil.

Kagami memberengut, "Apa yang lucu?"

"Cara-mu makan, kayak tupai," jawab Aomine masih tertawa.

"Emangnya kenapa? Aku lapar tahu."

"Haha, perutmu memang terbuat dari karet."

"Perutku terbuat dari daging, lemak, dan kulit."

"Terserah katamu," Aomine memutar bola mata.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Hmm…keliling lagi? Kita belum tuntas menelusuri taman ini."

"Oke deh."

"Apa? Kau capek? Atau kau mau cari lapangan basket dan bermain?"

"Nah, aku gak bawa bola basket."

"Kita bisa langsung pulang, ke apartemenmu mengambil bola dan bermain di lapangan sekitar."

"Nanti aja deh, sayang duit."

Keduanya pun diam kembali, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Lima belas menit kemudian, keduanya keluar dari restoran dan jalan-jalan di taman. Karena capek, Kagami dan Aomine duduk di salah satu bangku taman, mengamati beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola.

"Ne, Aomine," panggil Kagami.

"Ya?" Aomine menoleh ke Kagami.

"Kau kesambet setan mana hingga ngajak aku ke taman?"

"Hah…!? Maksudmu apa, Bakagami!?"

"Ya 'kan…taman bukan genre lo, jadi kesambet setan yang mana? Setan minta ngopi? Setan narsis? Setan galau? Atau si Valak?"

Aomine menatap datar Kagami, "Gak kesambet setan manapun, Bakagami."

"Lah, terus? Jin apa?"

"Gak pake yang gaib-gaib-an!"

"Terus…? Kebanyakan nonton sinetron?"

"Hah, bukan, lagi pengen aja gitu."

"Terus, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa gak Kise atau Kuroko aja? Atau mungkin Momoi?"

"Gak akan nyaman kalo sama mereka," jawab Aomine, "lagipula..aku…"

"Kamu…?" Kagami memandang Aomine. Wajah mereka lumayan dekat, tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Kagami, aku―"

"AAAAAOOOOMIIIINEEEECCHIIIIII!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba, menghancurkan _mood_ dan membuat pemuda dim itu sangat keki. Pria berambut kuning tiba-tiba menarik Aomine dan duduk di samping Kagami, memeluknya, lalu menatap tajam Aomine, "NO TOUCHING TOUCHING KAGAMICCHI!"

"LO NGAPAIN SIH, BAKA KISE!?" seru Aomine sewot.

"MENJAGA KAGAMICCHI DARI BARANG NAJIS NAN HARAM KAYAK AOMINECCHI!" seru Kise gak kalah ribut.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dong, plis," kepala Kagami langsung pening karena dua remaja yang sedang teriak-teriak di dekatnya. Terlebih Kise yang suaranya nyaring teriak di dekatnya, telinganya lama-lama katarak―eh, budeg. _Aku kurang aqua deh_ , batin Kagami.

"Yang mulai duluan 'kan Kise!" seru Aomine menunjuk pemuda yang sedang memeluk Kagami.

"Siapa suruh modusin Kagamicchi!" seru Kise mempererat pelukannya.

"Siapa yang modusin Kagami!?"

"Aominecchi lah!"

" _Guys…_ " panggil Kagami, namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Minggir lo, Kise, ganggu aja!" Aomine berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kise dari Kagami.

"Ogaahh! Ogah, ogah, ogah!" Kise malah mempererat pelukannya.

" _Somebody help me, please_ ," Kagami putus asa.

"Daiki, Ryota, berhenti mengganggu Taiga dan jauh-jauh darinya," tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar dan aura mencekam, membuat ketiga remaja itu merinding. Segera, Aomine dan Kise jauh-jauh dari Kagami, memberi jalan kepada sang empunya.

"Kau tidak apa, Taiga?" tanya Akashi mendekati Kagami.

"Yeah…aku gak papa sih," jawab Kagami tersenyum.

"Kok Akashi bisa disini sih?" bisik Aomine.

"Kurokocchi yang manggil Akashicchi, ssu. Aku disuruh nyari Kagamicchi bareng Akashicchi oleh Kiyoshi-san," bisik Kise.

"Parah."

"Emang."

"Daiki, Ryota, diam," Akashi melototi kedua mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu, dan keduanya langsung diam, menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kok kau disini, Akashi? Bukannya kau ada rapat ya dengan kolega Masaomi-san?" tanya Kagami.

"Sebenarnya rapatnya nanti malam, Taiga. Karena Tetsuya mengabarkan bahwa kau menghilang, jadi aku datang mencarimu," jawab Akashi.

"Kuroko…? Aku gak ngilang, aku pergi bareng Aomine. Bukannya dia tahu kemarin…" Kagami bergumam sendiri, " _well_ , aku gak bilang juga sih, jadi yah…"

"Taiga, jika kau pergi kemana-mana, setidaknya kabarkan aku, Tetsuya, atau mungkin Kiyoshi-san, siapapun, mengerti?"

"Hm? Yeah…akan kuusahakan. Kalo kuota aku habis dan gak ada pulsa, gimana?"

"Akan kubelikan."

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali Akashi, padahal kau lebih muda dariku."

"Tidak apa, Taiga. Aku senang membantumu," Akashi tersenyum, membuat Kagami salah tingkah.

Kagami pun bangkit, "Ayo, mumpung kita disini, kita jalan-jalan juga."

"Oke, ssu!" sambut Kise dengan riang. Aomine mendengus kesal. Setidaknya dia sudah berduaan dengan Kagami tadi. Kagami jalan duluan, diikuti Aomine, Kise, dan Akashi.

"Kok Kagamicchi tahu sih kalo Akashicchi ada rapat?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Karena kami saling mengabari tentang kegiatan masing-masing," jawab Kagami menoleh ke belakang.

Aomine dan Kise merasakan seperti petir menyambar tubuh mereka, _Hubungan dua insan ini udah sampe tingkat mana!?_

"Itu karena Yuichi-san memercayakan Kagami kepadaku," kata Akashi tersenyum―dengan bangga.

"Yuichi-san?" tanya Aomine.

"Papa-ku," jawab Kagami, "Masaomi-san dan papa-ku itu teman bisnis, biasalah. Oh ya, bukankah kalian harusnya menghubungi yang lain? Aku yakin ada Kiyoshi-senpai dan Kuroko yang juga ikut."

"Eh…oke, ssu," Kise mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menghubungi tim yang lain.

Aomine berjalan sedikit cepat dan merangkul Kagami, "Hei, kau menganggap Akashi sebagai apa?"

"Hm? Adik kurasa, emangnya kenapa?"

Aomine menyeringai, "Tidak ada, hanya penasaran." Aomine bersorak dalam hati. Rasanya ingin menari-nari dan mengadakan syukuran di rumahnya. Akashi, yang seremnya ngalahin Valak dari film Kon Juling Dua, bisa dihapus dari _list rival-_ nya mendapatkan hati Kagami.

"Nanti main basket di lapangan deket apartemen, 'kan?"

"Heh, tentu saja, Bakagami. Siap-siap kalah."

"Kau yang siap-siap, Ahomine."[]

* * *

 **A/N:** Alice kena WB? Yup, kena WB dan nih chapter makin amburegul emeseyu, ah, terserah/plak

Alice lagi kecanduan sama anime Joker Game, rekomendasi banget deh, dan lagi baver juga gegara tuh anime…blah, blah, and blah, bodo ah, kokoro Alice udah ga kuat lagi/banting TV

terus, chap depan 'kan pengennya lgs masuk ke malmingan KiKaga, mungkin ada yang bisa ngasih saran atau ide gitu buat chap tiga?

 ** _Terus, balasan review untuk Rin Merianti: jangan senyam-senyum mulu loh, ntar dikira kurang waras lagi :v/plak_**

 ** _Yeah…begitulah, Kiyoshi yang menyandang sebagai Bapak Tim Basket Seirin sangat menyayangi Kagami yang mukanya sangar tapi polos sebenarnya,_**

 ** _sip, ini udah lanjut '-')/_**

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review cerita ini~ yang nungguin Red Light in Rainbow, itu ¼ aja belum ada XD/plak/jadi yah, entahlah kapan itu update :v

* * *

 **OMAKE(?)**

"Teppei, Kagami sudah ditemukan," kata Riko mengecek HP-nya.

"Benarkah!? Dimana!?" seru Kiyoshi langsung menoleh.

"Ng…di―"

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih Riko, Hyuuga, aku duluan," dan Kiyoshi pun langsung ngebut ke tempat Kagami _en fren_.

Riko dan Hyuuga cuman bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku sahabat mereka. "Lucu loh liat Teppei segitunya sama Kagami yang abs-nya lumayan menggoda iman," komentar Riko.

" _Center_ kita-kan super, kebelet jadi bapak makanya kayak gitu akhirnya," sambung Hyuuga.


End file.
